Plan B
by Awesomeperson49044
Summary: when black widow gets captured its up to her partner hawkeye to save her.
1. The Trap

Plan B

This was strange. No guards no nothing. I was supposed to get into the Generals office, delete some stolen US battle plans, copy vital blueprints, and get the heck out of there. The General was really Nackiz-Yog-Hun-Vivola, but that was just to complicated so we just called him the General. But this was just downright weird."this has to be a trap" I thought to myself."Be careful 'Tasha," Clint (aka Hawkeye) my partner reminded me for like the billionth time, "It could be a trap!" "Noooo…" I retorted. I turned off the tiny phone in my ear. Time to go to work I thought. I would be defenceless and help… oh wait duh. I had 2 crescent moon swords on my back that I trusted with my life. Did they get me out of breaking both my legs when a sumo wrestler sat on them for an hour? No. They couldn't get me out of every situation. I opened the door to the Generals office.

Inside I knew I had to be cautious. The General was know throughout secret military bases to have the upper hand in most situations. As I walked in I heard the sound of a clean snap! Of a string being split in two or in my case a trip wire. Right after it snapped I heard a grinding sound and looked up. Wait this was the inside of a box…! I act so stupid sometimes. I tried sprinting out of the way but if I hadn't pulled my hand in I would have to be giving high 3s. Dang it! Now what? I asked myself. I was trapped in a big, stupid, steel box. I was so mad that I was gonna have a "talk" with Fury as soon as I got myself out of this mess. "Ah Agent Romanoff I was expecting you" said the General through some dots on the inside of the box that I assumed was speakers. "Doesn't SHEILD have anything better to do?" "You wont get away with this General" "And what makes you think that stupid spy?" I was about to throw back a comment when greenish smoke started filling the inside of the box through the speakers. I quickly undid the straps holding my swords and started slicing away at one side. It was hopele…OMG im so stupid. I unscrewed the bottom of my shoe with a tiny screwdriver in my pocket and took out the small acid bottle that was stored there for emergencies. As I quickly applied the acid to the side of the wall that I hacked at earlier, I was beginning to see black spots dance before my eyes. A good 5 seconds later the acid had made a big enough hole that I could squirm through. It was too late. As I was losing consciousness, I heard a strange laugh that sounded like a dog writhing in pain.


	2. Panic

Panic

As Hawkeye watched Natasha go through the double doors, he waited for 3 minuets while she usually took out the unlucky foe before attempting to contact her. No response. He was starting to think that this proved his theory about these new "upgraded" phone thingies inside their ears didn't even receive signal. He tried again. No luck. Ok the signal was not that crappy. He was starting to worry. And Hawkeye never worried. Go in and save his partner and get back in time for dinner before Stark hogged all the mashed potatoes again or contact Fury and wait 20 minuets while Natasha could be getting tortured for information? No contest. He went in.

Bow drawn, arrow at ready, nothing could surprise him now. Until he blast through the doors with a grenade arrow and saw that no one was there. He stepped inside the office and looked around. Empty. He saw a big –square-? dent in the floor and no signs of struggle or a fight. Odd. He contacted Fury and was met with his bickering. "Are you two ready to go yet? Because dinner is almost ready and Stark is eyeing the mashed potatoes" "Would you shut up and listen" Fury shut up and listened. "What is it?" Fury snapped. "I cant find Nata-ahem, Agent Romanoff and the General but found a big square dent in the ground and no signs of struggle" he replied harshly. Fury rarely shut up about mashed-potatoes so Hawkeye was a little surprised when he did. "We are right on it" Fury assured.

When Natasha woke up she found herself tied with her hands behind her back in a prison like room with only a cheap, plastic chair. Probably bought from Walmart she thought. Just then the door to her disgusting room with poorly thought out furniture design opened up and the General walked in. "Ah I see you have woken up Agent" "What do you want weirdo?"(I would use worse language but I don't cuss online) "Is there really need for bad names?" "Hmm… Let me think you knocked me out with sleeping gas, tied my hands behind my back, oh ya and you cant even buy a decent chair!" she yelled. He just chuckled."Why not just kill me right here?" she asked. They both knew the answer to that one. "I will let you go if you tell me the exact coordinates of SHIELD's headquarters and give me blueprints for the Arc Reacter. Or you can not tell me and I can torture you slowly until you do." With a snicker he left while locking the door. She could tell there was multiple locks on the other side because it took him a couple of moments to lock them all. How many was all? She hung her head on her shoulders thinking if she could have been faster them maybe she wouldn't be here.


	3. Shock

Shock

Fury

When I heard of Agent Romanoff getting kidnapped my one good eye almost popped out. "Coulson!" "Yes sir?" "Don't yes sir me! Get your butt in here!" I heard Coulson sigh abnoxiously in the other room. Coulson was the only agent on this ship that could get on my last nerve and get away with it. And he knew it to, which was irritating. "Yes sir?" he said as he walked in. "Agent Romanoff has been kidnapped". His eyes widened with shock as he processed this dangerous fact. What made it dangerous is that nobody could kidnapped her or at least lay a finger on her before she usually broke a bone or two. "Wha-but-ho-" I put up a hand to stop him. "I don't know. her guard must've been down or something" I reply quickly. "Sir when are we going to tell the Avengers?" Coulson asked. "We aren't" "Ok so I was thinking maybe around- wait what?" "I said we aren't" "But sir why?" "because if they know it's the end of my career if we do" "ok yes sir. Does anyone else know?" "Hawkeye does because hes the one who reported it" "What if we told Mr Stark?" "…" "Sir?" "tell stark before he eats all the mashed potatoes" "Why then sir?" "because if we told him after he would vomit" "oh"

Stark

"hmm is it just me or do I smell mashed potatoes?" I asked myself. "I smelled mashed potatoes coming from the mess hall. I ran there as fast as I could and almost barreled over Coulson if he didn't have an air horn in his hand. "WAAAAAAAAA!". God I hate air horns. "Coulson what's the big deal? Are you throwing a party or something?" "No mr stark im actually blowing it in your face to get your attention." How does his face stay emotionless like that? It creeps me and almost everyone on this ship out. Creepy. "Well you certainly got my attention. If you'll excuse me ive got t-" Coulson blew the horn again. "WAAAAAAAAAA!" "Oh My God! Coulson put the stupid horn away!" I yelled at him. "Mr. Stark please listen or else I'll blow it again." He replied calmly. "ok whatever, get on with it" I grumbled. "Agent Romonaff has been kidnapped." I just stood there working out how the heck someone could kidnap her. "By who?" I asked quietly. "a Japanese general or captain or something like that" he replied. "Oh no, oh no, oh no…" I mumbled. "Do you know him from the past or is he one of your foes?" Coulson asked curiously. Actually I did know him. The General, Nackiz-Yog-Hun-Vivola, a very powerful man with very powerful friends in hard to reach places. As soon as he caught a whif of the Arc Reactor, he's been trying to buy, duplicate, and steal it. That last one isn't very smart seeing as how its got enough electricity to power New York for a century and can shock someone dead right as they touch it with their pinkie finger. But I wasn't about to tell that to an emotionless workaholic tattletale zombie. "Uh no. I was just worried about how were going to find Natas- Agent Romonaff." I replied. God, these SHIELD agents were on your case if you used someone's first name. Ever. He looked at me suspiciously. "alright then Director Fury wants to see you in his office ASAP or whatever that means." That just cracks me up. Coulson is so workaholic he cant even use cool abbreviations. "I will report to Director Fury's office ASAP or whatever that means." I said in an awesome robot voice. He just glared at me. I turned around and started to walk to the mess hall. "Oh and Mr. Stark?" "yes dear?" I said turning around. My eyes widened at the air horn directly in front of my face. "Have a nice day" "WAAAAAAAAAA!" "dnfjdfvnjnbknkdsbplease" I really didn't hear him. My ears were still ringing in the mess hall.


	4. Mystery in the Lunchroom

Mystery in the Lunchroom

When Stark arrived in the mess hall, he quickly got over the rude encounter with Coulson due to the fact that his comrades had already eaten half the mashed potatoes. As he walked in, all the chatter stopped, the arguing came to an end, and he was clueless to why. Until he saw the dish the potatoes were supposed to be held on. Nobody wanted to be caught being the one who ate half of the MP, because at least everyone knew what would happen.

Finally someone broke the silence.

"So um…. Where's Natasha?" Banner asked nervously. Silence .

Tony glanced around with a despite plea in his eye as to where half of his MP had gone.

"No questions until I know who ate half of the mashed potatoes." Stark replied coldly.

Everyone at the table (Steve, Bruce, Fury, Coulson, Clint) shifted uncomfortably in their seats. If Stark found out who it was, and they were caught not giving up the person. Gulp.

Stark started to eliminate the ones who it couldn't be. "Ok. So it couldn't be Clint because hes still concerned for Nata- Agent Romanoff…Coulson was getting to him. And it couldn't be Coulson because he just came from the other hallway." He thought to himself. Wait.

Stark frowned. "Just how did Coulson get here anyway?" still thinking to himself.

He grinned. "That just leaves Steve, Bruce, and Fury. I'm just gonna half to question each man until the culprit cracks. This is gonna be fun"

He circled the table and stopped at Steve.

"Ahh. Steve, Steve, Steve. I know it was you." Stark said with an evil grin plastered onto his face.

The Captain broke out in a nervous sweat.

"You do? Who told you? It was Banner wasn't it?!"

Stark just stood there like an idiot for about five seconds and quickly realized it was him.

"Uh yes I do!"

"What the heck?" he thought to himself , "Lets keep it interesting."

"And I'm not telling you who told me!" he added.

"ARG!" Steve roared as he jumped on the table and pointed a finger at Banner.

"You betrayed me you monster!" he yelled.

Suddenly Fury, Clint, and Coulson , who had all been quiet the whole time, realized the true danger of making accusations against a radioactively exposed man who could turn into a monster that roared like a Tyrannosaurus-Rex, and slowly started backing out of the cafeteria with at least two of them with their plates still in there hands.

A/N

Thank you ppl for all the reviews and im so incredibly sorry for the delay of adding another chapter. I hope this one satisfys all you guys. And agsin im sorry for the delay. Ive been busy.


End file.
